


My Insecurities Get The Best Of Me

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbians, OH MY GOD ITS LESBIANS, all boobs are beautiful, boobs, even if you have no boobs, insecurity of boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Summary: okay so basically they’re lesbians because this is gender swapped, I love me some good old gender swapped shit.also insecure richie is my life...so if you’re a lesbian and you love lesbians as much as I do then ;)also lesbian richie being on the basketball team is MY LIFE.I don’t really like this because I had a good idea and stuff but yeah, I’m probably gonna rewrite it at some point.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	My Insecurities Get The Best Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically they’re lesbians because this is gender swapped, I love me some good old gender swapped shit. 
> 
> also insecure richie is my life...so if you’re a lesbian and you love lesbians as much as I do then ;)
> 
> also lesbian richie being on the basketball team is MY LIFE. 
> 
> I don’t really like this because I had a good idea and stuff but yeah, I’m probably gonna rewrite it at some point.

  
**Racheal Wendy Tozier, a girl with many insecurities.**   
  


The first time she discovered a problem about herself was in the eighth grade when she told a boy she liked him and got majored friend zoned.

_“You’re like such a good friend but I think that’s it’s best if we don’t date, you’re just not the type of girl I like.”  
_

She hadn’t put much thought into it and just moved on, but then a couple days later she got bullied by Greta.   
  


“I’d understand why Alex didn’t wanna go out with you, You have no boobs, you look like a boy yourself.” She laughed in Richie’s face before going back to her group of friends. Beverly reassured Richie that she was perfect the way she is but Richie just tried not to dwell on it, but it stayed in her mind.

At the start of tenth grade, Richie came into school with her band tee shirt and ripped jeans while all the other girls were wearing short skirts, halter tops to show off their money makers. Strapless bras, sports bras, lingeries and just different things to show off her boobs were being advertised towards her online.   
  


In the lesbian porns Richie would watch, the girls always had these really big and beautiful breasts, they’d seemed so sensitive and nice to touch while Richie barely needed her bra, it was just for decoration or that’s how it seemed.

“They’ll come in eventually!” Maggie would tell her or she’d get, “I was a late bloomer too, nothing to worry about!” She’d go bra shopping with her mom for “bonding time” and the smallest size they had was almost too big for Richie, she was a simple 36aa and that seemed to be good for her mom.

None of that stuff even mattered to her until she got a girlfriend and all she wanted to do was be pretty for Stan. Stacy Elizabeth Uris, also known as Stan. 

She was gorgeous, her hair was blonde and curly but went to her shoulders, her eyes were hazel and her dimple was almost as perfect as the rest of her. Her fitted skirts were pretty and she always had her sweaters tucked into them neatly, She’d change the laces on her white converses to match her skirt whenever appropriate.   
  


Stan had a pretty waist, pretty chest, pretty thighs and just pretty everything. Richie knew that she was perfect and couldn’t contain her excitement whenever she got the chance to touch her, That beautiful body of a goddess.   
  


One night when Richie’s parents went out for dinner, she invited Stan over for some time to hang out. They were sitting on Richie’s bed when it happened, Stan had leaned in and kissed Richie harshly on the lips. It ended up with Stan pined to the bed by Richie, their lips against each other and Richie’s hand underneath Stan’s skirt. “r-rich, _ah, faster!”_

Richie curled both her fingers up inside of Stan, rubbing her thumb against her clit and kissing her neck. Richie ran her other hand up to Stan’s chest, flicking her thumb over her hard nipple. “ _t-there! please, I’m so close.”  
  
_

Richie began thrusting her fingers in quicker, reveling in the feeling of Stan clenching around her as she came. The warmth spread over Richie’s fingers and she pulled them out, She brought the fingers up to her mouth and sucked the wetness off of them. “You taste so good for me, love how wet you are.” Richie moves down her body, eyeing her sensitive cunt. Richie pulled Stan’s thighs over her shoulder and licked at her entrance, tasting the wetness on her tongue and smirking at the arch in Stan’s back.   
  


“ _I can’t- can’t take it, rich!”_

”I’m sure you can but I won’t make you.” Richie pulled up and wiped her lips, she looked down at her shirt and buttoned the buttons that had came undone back up. “Let’s go give you a bath babygirl.”   
  


“Wait, w-what about you?” Richie just chuckled but Stan wouldn’t let her push the matter aside, “I want to make you feel good, don’t you want me to touch you?”   
  


“Stan, I’m taking care of you right now, maybe about her time you can help me but I’ve got it.” Richie picked her up and moved her to the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet as Richie ran the bath water.   
  


”It’s not fair, you always help me and I never get to do the same for you.” Stan whined out, pulling her shirt off and turning for Richie to unclasp her bra. “I don’t wanna pressure you but can you at least let me finger you?”

”The next time we hang out, I promise you can like- take off my jeans or something.”   
  


“Fine then, I’m not putting out anymore until I get to make you cum.” Stan huffed out, removing the rest of her clothing and getting in the tub. Richie watched Stan’s perfect figure blend with the bubbles, it made Richie’s heart wrench that she couldn’t be as beautiful for Stan. 

“I’m pretty sure you can’t resist me.”   
  


and that was most definitely the truth.   
  


Stan realized she couldn’t resist Richie for the first time when she was sitting in Richie’s lap, grinding her clothed heat on Richie’s thigh. “Good girl, go ahead and make yourself cum on my leg.” Richie moved her hands down to Stan’s pussy, pressing her middle finger to it over her clothes. “You’re so wet for me.”   
  


“I’m close.” She gasped in Richie’s ear, grinding down harder and making a mess of Richie’s naked thigh. Richie was wearing her track shorts because she’d just gotten out of basketball practice, Stan would sit on the bleachers and watch while Richie beat Greta’s ass. “I can’t believe I just jumped your leg, what’re you doing to me?”   
  


“I can go down to Adam and Eve, by a strap on and be doing a lot more to you.” Richie said, kissing at Stan’s neck. “I’d wear it all day for you, you could come and ride my cock anytime.”   
  


“You’d do that, honestly?”   
  


“Yeah dude, I could fuck you on any surface.” Richie chuckled moving Stan off her lap and wiping the cum off her leg.   
  


“Can I tell you something?” richie nodded, “it’s kind of weird so don’t make fun of but... I learned to squirt.” Stan blushed as Richie just smiled at her.   
  


“Holy shit, that’s so hot.” Richie groaned, pushing Stan on her back and running her thumb over her vagina. “How come you’ve never done it for me?”

_So Richie sort of learned to repress and hide her insecurity, well kinda-_

”Are you wearing a push up bra?” Stan asked as she pulled Richie’s shirt up, she watched as her girlfriend went bright red and slapped Stan’s hand away.

”Don’t be loud about it.” Richie whines as they sat in Stan’s bedroom, “It’s embarrassing.”   
  


“I literally came on your strap like three times in a row and cried, you think a bra is embarrassing?”   
  


“My boobs aren’t growing at all and I’m constantly getting called Richard or Greta leaves notes in my locker saying I have no tits or her little sister has better boobs than me, so I bought this.” Richie pulled off her shirt and flicked the strap on the bra.   
  


“I think you’re beautiful.”   
  


“Of course you do, you’re my girlfriend.” Richie scoffed, turning her face from Stan. “She said that..the only reason you’re with me is because I look like a boy.”   
  


“But I’m gay?”

”Wow, I had no idea.” Richie said, sarcastically and moved Stan off her lap. “It’s stupid, okay? I’m just gonna head home, I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”   
  


“No way, you’re gonna get in bed with me and we’re gonna cuddle until my arms fall off.” Stan pulls at Richie’s wrist, moving her to lay her head on Stan’s chest. “You’re absolutely gorgeous and I’ll be damned if I let Greta be a bitch to you.”   
  


“I should flash her.” Richie suggested, raising her eyebrows and looking up at Stan. “Or you could flash her for me, Miss C cup.”   
  


“I have too much self respect for that to happen, maybe instead we could go to the mall and get your mind off things?”

”I like my idea better.”   
  


* 

Once Richie got over the whole boob thing, she started feeling a lot better about herself, after awhile though she would look in the mirror at her figure and how her clothes didn’t help her at all.   
  


Richie was very tall, taller than most boys in their grade at a whopping 5’10. She mostly wore a lot of just black jeans that she’d cuff, black vans and some random band shirt she’d find in the bottom of her closet.   
  


Her hair was a whole other thing, it was messy almost all of the time and she’d usually just but it in a bun for practice. Whenever Stan wanted to, she’d hop in the shower with Richie and wash her hair. It mostly was for the sex though.   
  


Then Stan’s birthday was right around the corner and Richie didn’t want to look like she didn’t care because she obviously does, sort of.   
  


She looked in her closet and denied all her trash jeans and socks with holes in them, “Maggie?” Richie yelled out, smiling as her mom magically appeared from down the hall. 

“I’m your mom not your best friend, what do you need sweetie?” Richie turns to face her mother, “woah, get some clothes on.”

”Do you like this bralette or do you think I should try something else?” Richie says, running her fingers over the white lace. Maggie steppes towards her and pressed and kiss to her cheek, “I look stupid, don’t I?”

”You look wonderful, I just don’t want you to change yourself.”

”I just wanted to try something new, I was thinking of wear my button up over this and just a _skirt_?” Richie told her, almost making it seem like a question. “Do you wanna...straighten my hair?" 

  
Maggie actually gasped at the question and got supper excited, “YES, more than anything!” Richie’s hair isn’t exactly short, it’s not as long and pretty as Bill keeps hers. The long, dark, straight hair flows down Bill’s back as she walks. It’s usually super shiny, not as shiny as Eddie’s but it’s still reflective of the gym lights.   
  


“I think I wanna straighten it and then you can put it into half of a ponytail?”   
  


“Anything, follow me into the bathroom.” Maggie instructs.   
  
  


Richie looked up into the mirror and her face went red, the short curls were long enough to go past her shoulders and the top was in a ponytail tied by a ribbon. “Do you like it, Racheal?” Maggie asks, running her fingers through the smooth hair.   
  


“I do, I really do.” Richie stands up and escorts Maggie out and finding some jeans to wear, these ones had rips at the thighs. Richie grabbed her keys from her dresser and slid her backpack on, moving to get in her car with the gift for Stan.   
  


* 

Richie knocked on the Uris door with her head low and waited for Andrea to open it, “Racheal, you look beautiful.” Stan’s mom said, giving her a hug.   
  


“Thanks, I just wanted to try something out, I guess.” Richie fiddled with the keychain she’d attached to her belt loop, “can i come in?”

”Stacy is upstairs with the other’s, I think they’re eating some cake and just chatting.” Andrea moved aside to let Richie in, the tall girl moved to the stairs and took a deep breath as she made it to Stan’s door.   
  


It was closed and had a little sign that said, “Stacy’s Hide away” with a small heart. They made it together when they were thirteen, Richie opened the door and immediately felt tense as all the other loser’s gasped at her appearance. “Richie?” Ben said softly, the short girl standing up and getting a closer look.

“Happy Birthday Stan, hey guys, Ben?”

“You look- wow.” Eddie said, speechless.

Richie was kind of hoping for a more positive response but everyone just seemed shocked, “What’s wrong, can’t a girl dress nice for her friends birthday?” Richie just tried to divert her gaze to the floor as they smiled at her. ”Is it that bad?”

”No! N-not at a-all!” Bill stuttered out, adjusting the buttons on her flannel. “You look really pretty, your hair is just...?”

”Yeah guys, I own a straightener, how crazy is that?” The sarcasm was used to hide the anxiety Richie felt in her stomach, “I’m gonna go back downstairs and grab a soda, I’ll be back.” Richie turned and everyone watched as she walked away.   
  


“Not to make you feel awkward Stan but Racheal is kinda hot.” Beverly said, looking over at the rest of the loser’s. ”Am I the only one?”   
  


“I think she’s hot with her curly hair but, woah-” Eddie said, her hazel eyes looking over at Stan. “I’d definitely like to call her mommy.”   
  


“Can you not sexualize her, just because she straightened her hair and is dressing a little different doesn’t mean she’s not the same Richie as before.” Mike insisted, “She’s not gonna feel comfortable around us if we make her feel different.”   
  


“I’m gonna go downstairs and talk to her, I’ll be back.” Stan said, standing up and running her fingers through her short hair. She moved down the stairs to find a Richie drinking a coke while sitting on the counter top, “I’m glad you came.”   
  


Stan smiled at the tall girl as she made her way towards the sink, “Thanks, happy birthday man.” Richie said, looking over at her her. 

“I’m sorry about their reaction to your new, uh, look.”   
  


“It’s what I expected to happen, they’ve never seen me in anything remotely girly and I just come all dressed up like a doll.” Richie chuckled, her fingers running over the fabric at the end of her skirt. 

”I think you look pretty, I mean- you’re beautiful all the time but you really blew me away.”   
  


“Thanks, my mom was ecstatic about the hair.” Richie saw at how looked on her shoulder, watching Stan trail her fingers through it. “would you like it if I dressed like this all the time?”

”It’s not my decision to make, I’m not gonna force you to change yourself for my benefit.” Stan smiled at Richie, “I love you just the way you are, you’re beautiful, no matter what you wear.”   
  


Stan leaned up to kiss her, pressing their lips against hers and grabbing her shoulders. “I like it but not as much as my usual clothes, the hair is cool though.”   
  


“I didn’t know it was this long.”   
  


“I’ve just worn the curls out for so long, I forget that it grows.” Richie pressed a kiss to Stan’s cheek, “Maggie Tozier straightened it for me and then she called me Racheal.” Richie made a barfing sound and looked down at Stan.   
  


“That’s your name?”

“Okay, Stacy.”   
  


*  
  


Richie finally got over all that appearance bullshit because her friends liked her for her and she wasn’t gonna let anyone tell her different, this was stupid though, she knew she was good but she still got in her own head about it.   
  


“Racheal Wendy Tozier, number seventeen!” The announcement called as Richie ran in the gym with a smirk on her face, she blew kisses to the crowd. Which meant her parents and Stan, they gladly accepted and blew kisses back. “She’s mean, she’s lean and she looks like a green bean, please welcome our starting shooting guard.” 

Richie could hear the crowd roar and she giggled before blowing everyone kisses, then gave them Korean hearts. The loser’s were all sitting together and clapping, chanting Richie with smiles but then Richie did an asshole thing and turned to the cheerleaders who were batting their eyelashes at her. 

“R-I-C-H-I-E! Go Richie she’s so good, she scores more points then Greta could.” Eddie yells from the bleachers and Richie finds herself blushing.   
  


Richie felt her shoulder being pushed and she looked at what touched her, Greta decided to shove her with a smirk. “Hey Richard, you ready fo lose?”

”As If, come on gremlin, you ever gonna think of anything original.” Richie scoffs, getting in position.   
  


“Is Richie asshole Tozier telling me how to make jokes, it’s not like you’re any good at them, trashmouth.”   
  


“Fuck off, just okay the stupid game.” Richie spat, watching the ball bounce as Lisa started with it, bouncing it across the floor and running.   
  


Then she got in her own head, thinking of strategies, the ball and how much it bounces. Greta’s words running through her head.   
  


_You’re not good enough, they only put you in the team because your daddies rich.  
_

_i can’t believe they gave you a team jacket, the trash that comes out your mouth is gonna make it all gross._

_With legs that long, you’d think she could jump higher.  
  
_

_Maybe all that dick she sucks finally hit the back of her head and messed up her brain.  
  
_

_Richard.  
_

_You’re disgusting, now I know why you’re friends with that slut, Beverly.  
  
_

_You’re such a bitch sometimes.  
  
_

_watch your step.  
_

_“_ Watch your step!” Great spoke into her ear and she had fallen, the gym going, “ohh.” as she fell flat on her ass. Richie tried to shake it off as she stood up but as the game went on she was getting worse and worse, her mind finally stopped spinning as the game ended.   
  


She was the first one in the locker room, ready to head home and cry into her pillow while shouting Paramore. Richie kept her head low as she left the school, sitting in the back of her dads car in silence. 

“I thought you were really good, we should celebrate by getting pizza.” Wentworth said happily, looking back at his daughter and seeing the tears about to fall. “You don’t have to cry Rich, you were really amazing.”   
  


“I sucked ass dad, I let Greta get in my head and then I froze.” Richie said, voice cracking as she wiped her eyes. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a little kid, I already know I did bad.”

* 

The next day Stan came over with a cupcake for Richie and a warm smile, “Hi baby, I got you sugary goods.” Richie gladly took the sweet and then saw her basketball number on it, “see?”   
  


“I can’t accept this Stan, I know Donald’s baking is incredible but I suck so yeah.” Richie chuckled and gave it back to Stan, “Eat it.”   
  


“I have a prom dress to fit into but thanks, also you don’t suck, you can’t base that one performance on everything.” 

“You’re only as good as your last performance and that was shit, I fell flat on my ass in front of four hundred people and just kept going blank.” Richie says the cupcake on her nightstand and looked back at Stan, “I’m trying to be upset, can you please leave?”

“Not until you know how talented you are.” Stan kissed Richie’s cheek, moving down to her jaw. “Do you want me to show you?” 

“You can’t just make everything better with sex Stan, that’s not how this works.”   
  


“But that’s what you do.” Stan said, kissing Richie’s neck and trailing her tongue over a mark that had lightened up from when she originally gave it to her. “I’m always sad about something and you come over, fuck my brains out, kiss my cheek and I feel better.”   
  


“This is different because I’m the top so I’m allowed to fuck your brains out when I feel like it, do you not understand how you being a bottom works?”

“Well maybe I could top for once?” Stan suggests, winking at Richie awkwardly.   
  


“You’d hate that, you do realize that means you have to get yourself off because some people are useless after an orgasm.”   
  


“You have to get yourself off?” Stan feels guilty, looking down at Richie. “Well now I feel bad.”   
  


“Who do you think gets me off because you’re just a pillow princess.” Richie winks at her and grabs her hips, pushing her onto her back and moving to straddle her. “You’re lucky I don’t have my strap on right now, I’d totally ruin you for trying to pull some shit like that on me.” She growls low in Stan’s ear, listening to the whines that fall from her lips. “My little baby, on her back where she belongs.”   
  


“Daddy.” Stan moans out lightly, taking her fingers over Richie’s shoulders.   
  


and I think we all know where that went...


End file.
